


Superman's Pal(s)

by swwf17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swwf17/pseuds/swwf17
Summary: In which Lois and Jimmy have a chat.





	Superman's Pal(s)

**Author's Note:**

> -No clue where this falls in the show's timeline but EH, oh well.   
> -Oh, uh, content warning: alcohol. (It's brief.)

It’s nearly eleven o'clock by the time Jimmy finally gets to the Planet. He’s never been this late before. Ever.

He expects some sort of verbal lashing from Perry, but the man doesn’t even bother to look up from his desk as Jimmy makes his way to the newsroom.

“You alright, Olsen?”

“Yeah—yes, Mr. White. I’m good.”

“Then get to work.”

“…Right.”

Oddly, no one ribs him as he dodges mail carts pushed along by the other interns, their harried expressions no doubt the result of the fact that they’re probably picking up his slack. He makes sure to radiate contrition, though honestly, this isn’t _really_ his fault. Which probably explains everyone’s begrudging silence on the matter of his tardiness.

Even Steve Lombard keeps quiet for once; the man merely nods at him, by way of greeting as he approaches his desk.

Once there, Jimmy takes several deep breaths, and attempts to calm his racing heart. It takes some doing, but after several long minutes, he feels some of the residual tension leave his shoulders.

Of course, he’s tapping his foot madly, and when he raises his hands to the keyboard, they visibly shake.

“Adrenaline rush. It’ll wear off.” Jimmy looks up, startled, to find Lois Lane leaning casually over his cubicle divider.

It takes a moment to recover from the initial shock. He folds his hands and attempts to look nonchalant.

“Oh, that? I’m not—”

“Here, drink this. It’ll help. Trust me.” She thrusts a Sundollars cup in his face, and he almost declines before he remembers that this is _Lois Lane._ You don’t argue with Lois Lane. Not unless you’re in the business of shooting yourself in the foot.

He accepts the cup and quickly situates it on the desk, as his hands are still shaking. “Thanks,” he says with a polite smile. Lois stares at him expectantly, and he’s so out of sorts, it takes him a moment to realize she’s waiting for him to actually drink it. “Oh, uh,” he stammers before he hurriedly brings the cup to his lips and takes a swig. The liquid burns unpleasantly—but not because of the temperature.

“ _Oh,_ geez,” he coughs. “That's—is that _spiked?_ ”

“You looked like you could use a stiff drink, Olsen,” Lois says by way of explanation.

“It’s _barely_ eleven.”

“It’s barely eleven,” Lois concedes, “ _but._ You’ve already had a run in with a man whose skull ignites into bright purple flames when he gets mad.” She…has a point. Jimmy takes another swig, and winces. “ _And_ you lent a hand to Mr. Big Blue Boy Scout himself, or so my sources tell me.”

Jimmy’s not at all surprised that Lois is the one with the scoop. But he is surprised when her knowing smirk goes soft, and she reaches over to give his shoulder a light, friendly punch.

“If you’re going to make a habit of this? I’d suggest some self-defense classes. Dumb luck rarely lasts.”

She turns to go, and Jimmy’s mind is rushing to catch up, struggling to make sense of the bizarre turn of events that’s somehow led to hotshot journalist _Lois Lane—_ arguably the Planet’s best—giving him tips on teaming up with superheroes.

By the time it all clicks into place, she’s already halfway to Perry’s office. He jumps up from his desk. “Uh!” It’s far from eloquent, but it does get her attention. (As well as half the newsroom’s.) He grabs some loose papers from his desk—a stack he can pass off as needing to be collated—and closes the distance between himself and the reporter with a few quick strides.

“Yeah, Olsen?”

He doesn’t know what to say now. He wants to say _something._ What comes out is a sheepish, “…You really think it was just dumb luck?”

Lois snorts.

“ _The dumbest_.” He chuckles, not at all bothered by Lois’ frank nature. (He’s read all of her pieces, after all.) He’s smart enough to know she’s right. He had _no clue_ what he was doing out there. He’s honestly surprised he’s still alive.

Which might explain the trembling hands and rapid heart rate.

“But credit where credit is due,” Lois goes on to say. “You handled yourself better than I did, my first time. And _that_ was just a lil’ old helicopter malfunction. There weren’t any…atomic skull guys to contend with. …Oh! Atomic Skull, that’s catchy,” she bites her lip and reaches for her purse, withdrawing a notepad and pen. And then she’s off, striding towards Perry’s office once more, muttering madly under her breath.

Jimmy watches her go, all the while thinking of where he might find a stapler for the papers, as well as where he might find a decent martial arts instructor.

He’s torn from his thoughts by a shout. “Olsen!”

Once again, half the newsroom has their eyes on Lois and Jimmy.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You took pictures of the attack, didn’t you?”

“I—some?”

“I guess we can work with that. Come on!”

And Jimmy does as he’s told, because you don’t argue with Lois Lane.


End file.
